Entwined
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A collection of drabbles from one time to the other about Klaus and Caroline being mates. Rated M for future parts!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, this is a new klaroline mates collection that I am writing and it isn't exactly a story, but it kind of is lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!

A big thank you to Jovana for the fantastic cover that she made for this particular "fanfic" let us say...

Title: Entwined

Summary: A collection of drabbles from one time to the other about Klaus and Caroline being mates.

* * *

The little girl leaned against the tree as her mother took a look at the scrape on her elbow.

"Mommy?" She asked, her voice small.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Elizabeth Forbes questioned as she looked at her with the worry etched on her face.

"When will I know that I have found my mate?" She questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"When you're older, sweetheart. Hopefully after you graduate from high school." Liz added as an afterthought, a hopeful look on her face.

"Do you think my mate already knows about me?" Caroline asked.

"I doubt it," she shook her head. "But our ancestors picked a match for you when you were just born."

"Do you think I have already met my mate?" The seven year old wondered. "Maybe it's Stefan! Or Matt!"

"You have only ever had contact with our pack, so no. Mates never come from the same pack. It seems to be a rule."

"Oh," she said, sounding upset. "I see," she nodded as her mother placed a bandage on her scrape.

"Don't sound so sad, Caroline... Your mate will be good to you and he'll love you because it's fate."

"Fate," she repeated. "Does that mean he'll have tea parties with me and watch Disney movies with me?"

"It just might," she winked as she helped her daughter up.

With a toothy smile on her lips, Caroline took her mother's hand and got back on the bicycle.

"Are you sure he'll love me like daddy loves you?"

"Definitely," Liz reassured. "Your mate will be an alpha and you my dear will be his alpha female."

"And we'll protect the rest of our pack?"

"Yes, you will. The members of your pack will love both you and your mate and they will respect you."

"Just as your's and daddy's pack respect you both?"

"Just like that." She nodded. "Now, how about we go back home and get ready for the bonfire tonight?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Grandpa will tell us another scary story won't he?"

"You already know," Liz laughed aloud before they moved in the direction of their village.

* * *

There you have it! Part II will be posted immediately and part III is in the works at the moment!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, here is Part II and this is when Klaus was younger. This chapter isn't as fluffy as the first part, however, so brace yourselves! Enjoy :)

* * *

At twelve years old, the boy sat on the log with his older brother beside him.

"I overheard something." He told the other boy, a sigh escaping his lips.  
"What, Niklaus? You sound unsure…"

"I heard father telling our uncle that I was going to be the next alpha…"

"You are," Elijah nodded. "I should have been the next alpha, but I simply don't have it in me… Our descendants gave you the honor."

"But I am not ready," Klaus argued. "I am only ten and papa doesn't seem to be doing well. Not after being poisoned by those hunters…"

"I know," Elijah sighed. "He does not have much time left, I'm afraid… Mother and Bekah are doing their best to find a cure, but the poison is acting far too quickly in his system."

"Papa shouldn't have been the one out there, Elijah… Uncle Rodrick was the one that had patrol that evening."

"You know how father is… He always does what is best for the pack and never thinks of himself…"

"I know," Klaus agreed. "I just wish that there was something that I could do."

"Nik, 'Lijah!" Their younger brother called for them as he appeared in the clearing with a distraught look on his face.

"What happened, Kol?" Klaus questioned as his hands became clammy.

"Father– he… He has succumbed." He answered, shutting his eyes in denial.

"No," Klaus shook his head. "He can't leave me! Not right now! What am I supposed to do… I didn't even know that I was going to be the next alpha."

"I don't know," he whispered before the three boys went running in the direction of the village.

When they arrived, Klaus entered their cabin and there his father lay, his eyes closed and his skin as transparent as a ghost's.

"Father?" He questioned as he approached him carefully.

When his father made no response, Klaus fell to his knees and clenched his hands.

"Papa?" He whispered. "You can't go,"

 _Make me happy_ , he heard his father say in his mind. _Do not trust Rodrick._

Looking over at his uncle, he noticed the smug expression on his face and his hands clenched into fists.

"I am sorry for your loss, my boy." The bastard told him, not sounding sorry at all.

"Thank you," he nodded, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I know that it is not the time to speak of the matter of the pack no longer having an alpha, but until you are older, I can become the alpha and mentor you." Rodrick told him.

"No," Klaus shook his head. "I am the alpha and I will lead my pack."

"But…" He started, but Klaus held up a finger.

"My first order of business is removing you from the pack. You are no longer needed."

"You cannot do that," Rodrick shook his head. "Have you lost your bloody mind? You're a boy and if you think I will leave then you are mistaken."

"You can either leave this village alone or with my strongest men escorting you out. It is up to you." Klaus told him, sounding sure of himself when in reality he was afraid.

"You'll be sorry for this." Rodrick warned him. "When you find your mate and irrevocably fall in love with her, I will kill her. Then, I will come for you." Rodrick added.

Nodding, Klaus crossed his lanky arms over his chest and said, "Bring it,"

* * *

There you have it! So, the next part will be of Klaus and Caroline meeting for the first time and y'all should take Rodrick's threat into account because he will be showing up in the later parts of this drabble collection.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

The first time they met, they met under terrible circumstances. After all, Klaus and his pack were trying to destroy Caroline's pack and something had to be done about it.

As the smell of fire invaded the sixteen year old's nostrils, she felt her hands clench into fists.

Surely the rival pack knew that the Forbes pack would not go down without a fight... After all, they were known for their prowess amongst all packs.

"Caroline, you have to stay inside with your mother." Her father warned her as he took ahold of her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "I see the lust to kill in your eyes, but it is not your responsibility to protect the pack. The men and I will come to a conclusion and we'll run the rival pack out of here."

"Okay," she simply said, looking down at her bare feet, refusing to meet her father's eyes.

"Okay?" He questioned, the surprise evident in his voice. After all, it seemed like his daughter didn't have that particular word in her vocabulary- until now, it seemed...

"Yes," she nodded. "I will stay and help mother as well as the other women..." She reassured, still not meeting his eyes that mirrored her own.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief, but just as soon as he was gone, Caroline stepped outside and her eyes widened as she spotted the chaos that was right in front of her eyes.

Werewolves were at each other's throat and some remained in their human forms, their fists outstretched in order to pummel their opponent.  
There was no way in hell that she would stand idly by as her father and friends fought their enemies. After all, she was the daughter of the alphas of the pack which meant that she was stronger, quicker, smarter...

With that thought in mind, she kept to the shadows and as soon as she entered the woods, she removed her clothing.

Then, her fangs elongated as she got down on all fours. The white-gold of her fur came into view and she shut her eyes as her joints adjusted to her new position.  
With her bright blue eyes seeing more vividly and every detail around her, she locked gazes with a werewolf- one that had a black coat with a fierce white strip on his forehead.

Immediately, she understood that she was looking at the alpha of the rival group and without a second thought, she jumped before landing squarely on top of him.  
The werewolf seemed to be in a trance as he stared into her eyes and the feeling of awareness ran down her spine, stopping her in her tracks.

They watched one another with curiosity for the next two minutes, but just as Caroline was readying to go for his neck, he pushed her away and they rolled towards the woods that were empty.

Stepping away from one another, they growled angrily and Caroline saw him lick his lips as he looked at her neck.

He seemed to think that he would succeed in tasting her blood, but he was wrong. If anybody would have that opportunity, it would be her- just as she killed him and put an end to his sorry existence.

They kept their gazes locked on one another as they measured who would do what... Without thinking twice about it, Caroline lunged and growled as she landed right in front of him.

* * *

He watched the female werewolf with interest in his golden eyes. She stared at him with pure hatred and he found his baser instincts propelling him towards her.  
He wished to make her his own, but how could he when no matter how hard he tried to be with any number of women, he simply couldn't perform...

It was his bloody mind that kept him from taking what he wanted from any willing women and it seemed that in other to enjoy carnal pleasures, he had to find his mate.

How utterly dreadful, he thought as his lip curled back and he exposed his fangs to her.

It seemed the girl had fight in her because she refused to back down no matter how hard he glared.

All Klaus knew was that he had to taste her blood and if that meant killing her then so be it...

Just as he was going to jump upon her, she advanced with her claws visible. She scratched at him and he just moved out of the way before she got him.

A smirk appeared on his lips and just as she was readying herself to strike again, he jumped upon her. He pushed her against the ground of the woods and he heard her breathing heavily.

She growled and moved to and fro as she tried to remove his weight from above her, but that seemed to be to no avail.

His claws moved over her fur and she thought that she was going to feel their sharpness, but instead she felt simply a light touch.

He moved behind her and positioned himself at her entrance and felt the stirring of his manhood.

Taken aback by the new feeling, he didn't see the fact that her claws were poised above one of his claws and before he could react, they bit into his paw.

With a yelp, he jumped from her and glared.

He was the bloody alpha of his bloody pack and there was no reason why he should have jumped away. He should have shown her just what he would do to her if she so much as tried to strike him again.

She gave him an innocent smile just as she began changing back into her human form.

His eyes stayed on her and her human limbs came into view. She lay in a fetal position, but before he could do anything she was gone, running quickly.

Changing back into his own human form, he sniffed the air for her scent and smelled her a couple of feet away.

As he stood up, his joints protested, but he ignored them as he looked down at his hardened erection.

"Unbelievable," he said aloud before he followed her scent. He had to see her face and he had to have her- maybe there was a loophole in all this mate business and he could perform without his mate as his bed partner…

* * *

Caroline quickly put on her clothing and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling hot and cold all over. Though Caroline's first instinct when he was behind her was to allow him to have his way with her, but no… He wasn't her mate- he couldn't be…. But the new fluttering in her most private area said otherwise.

The alpha of a rival pack couldn't be her mate- not that particular alpha, she reassured herself.

She felt his presence behind her and slowly turned in his direction. He stood fully nude, his hardened manhood on display and she felt a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You have fight in you." He said, his voice filled with something akin to respect.

"I know," she chirped. "Now, you need to take control of your pack and leave my pack alone."

"And who would you be precisely? Perhaps I do not wish to heed your warning." He shrugged, approaching her.

Caroline tried to keep her eyes on his face, but she was failing miserably. After all, the look of his rod had her body in shambles.

"Like what you see?" He questioned, the cockiness evident in his voice.

Clenching her hands together, she narrowed her eyes at him and he actually laughed.

"Now, how about you scurry on back to your home and leave me to my idea of sport."

"So, you're telling me that you fancy ruining villages and hurting members of different packs? Are you certain everything is alright up there?" She questioned, her anger heightening.

"Definitely," he smiled broadly. "Now, truly you should go before I decide to do as I wish with you."

"You're talking to the daughter of an alpha, you fool!" She shouted. "I can best you if I so wish and as I recall, you were the one that yelped and jumped back like a frightened little girl."

"Touché," he smirked. "Touché, darling."

With a huff, Caroline moved closer to him and eyed him with narrowed eyes.

"You'd best heed my warning," Caroline said.

"Consider it heeded," he reassured and his pack immediately started turning back into their human forms.

Some put on their discarded clothing while others simply walked as naked as the day they were born.

When his pack disappeared into the woods, Klaus looked at her and gave her a cocky smile.

"Until we meet again, sweetheart." He told her, his smile brightening.

At that moment, their ancestors on the other side knew that Klaus and Caroline would be the perfect mates with just enough sass and passion to keep them wanting to protect their pack...

* * *

There you have it! So, I thought this chapter was pretty good and I'm pretty sure I am going to get a backlash because both Klaus and Caroline are virgins...

Nonetheless, this is my fanfic, so I shall do what I please with it and if people do not fancy the notion, that's not my fault (I feel like I'm sounding rude, but really I am just stating facts here)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I am back with the newest part and I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

At the beginning of her spring semester, the blonde entered her English Lit class with a bright smile on her lips. Taking a seat in the front row, she took out her laptop.

As she was answering to a text, she heard footsteps coming from the front and looked up. A man made his way to the front and placed his backpack on the table. Their eyes locked and the blonde couldn't help but feel a familiarity with him. She didn't know if it had to do with his unique stormy blue-gray eyes or the dimpled smile he had on his full lips. Feeling a tightening in her chest, she bit down on her bottom lip because for the first time- well second if she counted that faithful day four years ago, she felt a sensual interest.

 _Wait_ , she thought as her eyes widened. _No, he couldn't be the alpha that attacked her pack for no reason at all, right?_

Just as she was going to say something, a bunch of students moved into the classroom and sat around the lecture hall.

A couple of minutes later, the man spoke up and his voice was like a punch to her gut.

That was him, she realized as her jaw dropped slightly. Remembering what her mother said all those years ago when she was about six or seven played through her mind and she swallowed.

Surely, this man was not her mate. There was no way in hell that was the case. After all, the first time they met all she felt for him was pure hatred and disgust, but then at that time she also felt as if he was her mate, but ignored the unbelievable conclusion.

Taking a deep breath, she didn't realize that he was saying her name until one of her classmates from the last semester nudged her.

"Oh," she said aloud, looking up at him.

"Caroline Forbes," he repeated.

"Present," she said, her voice sounding small.

Nodding, the man continued saying the names on his attendance list, but still she felt his eyes on her.

Looking past his shoulders, she noticed what it is that he wrote:

 _Professor Mikaelson_

"Oh god," she said under her breath and her classmates looked over at her weirdly.

Looking down at her laptop, she didn't look up until he said the final name. When he did, Caroline forced herself to focus as he talked about the syllabus…

* * *

When Klaus entered, he immediately felt a presence and as he looked around the lecture hall, his eyes fell on the only girl that was currently in the classroom.

Confusion clashed with familiarity and as his gaze roamed over her, the interest came to life as well as the image that he couldn't seem to forget from four years.

Four years ago, a beautiful girl stood in front of him in her human form with clothing covering her body as he strutted around as naked as the day he was born. This was the same girl, he realized. Except she looked older- more mature, more feminine…

After that day, he was certain that he would be able to be with women intimately, but no matter how hard he tried and no matter the stimulation right in front of him, nothing ever worked. Now, however, he felt a stirring in his nether regions and quickly got behind the desk.

Surely, this girl- his student- couldn't be his mate. Obviously not, he tried to reassure himself…

But all facts pointed to her being exactly that. Just as he was going to ask her if she felt anything, a stream of students entered putting an end to his plan.

He'd have to wait until the end of the class, then. And considering that his erection didn't seem to be going anywhere, this would be a long class indeed…

As he was taking attendance, he came to a name that switched something on in his mind.

"Caroline Forbes," he said and when nobody answered he said it again. The girl that he was fairly certain was his mate stated that she was present and he felt his throat constrict.

 _Was it finally happening? Was he finally meeting his mate? In a normal setting_ , he added as an afterthought.

Though the class seemed to take forever, as soon as it was over and the students were packing up, Klaus spoke up.

"Caroline Forbes, may I see you in the front of the class, please?"

Looking over at him none too gracefully, she stuffed her laptop in her backpack before she nodded.

Moving in his direction, she placed her hands on his desk and waited for him to speak up.

He only spoke up, however, when everybody else was gone.

"I know you," he announced and she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

 _Why in the hell was she so nervous when four years ago she put him in his place without so much as breaking a sweat?_

"I know you as well." She responded and he nodded.

"I- this is weird." He told her and she nodded in agreement.

"We're mates," they said in unison and as the silence stretched between them, their wolf eyes flared at the same time. "We're mates," they said again, they're voices sounding unlike their own.

"Bloody hell," he said.

"Oh shit," she said at the same time.

* * *

There you have it! So, both Klaus and Caroline realize that they are each other's mates, so now things are going to heat up if you get my meaning ;)

Also, I get that they seemed to have realized that they are meant for each other because of their body reactions, but trust me there is more to this than simple physical curiosity. Also, werewolves are primal creatures from what I have read in other books which makes them think only of survival which has to do with reproduction hence the reason for their strong reactions to one another (I really hope this makes sense, if not then I am sorry!)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I am finally back with an update and I hope this chapter is alright even though it is shorter than usual. I've missed writing, so this was the easiest to write about at the moment.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Caroline was done with her classes for the day, she quickly made her way towards the dorm building. Once there, she ran up the stairs and unlocked the door to her room.

Then, she sat down on the edge of her bed and took out her cell phone.

Dialing her parents phone number, she bit down on her bottom lip and when she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the line she visibly relaxed.

"Caroline!" Liz cried out excitedly.

"Hi, mom." Caroline replied, trying to sound unbothered by the fact that she now knew who her mate was.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You sound as though something out of the ordinary happened."

"I met him," she simply responded.

"Met whom, my dear?" Liz questioned, her voice etched with confusion.

"My- my mate," she confessed and when she heard her mother's intake of breath, she bit down on her bottom lip.

"How do you know? Is he a nice boy?"

"I felt it and he felt it too. I don't know yet," she announced. "I spoke to him for a full three minutes or so and we were both too shocked to speak of anything else."

"Sweetheart, surely your professor wouldn't have minded if you and your mate left for a few minutes."

"Well actually," she started. "This is actually a really funny story." The blonde added, nervous laughter overtaking her.

"Is it really? Well then do tell me what you found so funny." Liz urged, sounding curious.

"Um, my mate happens to be my professor. Can you believe that?"

"Oh my… Your mate is a couple of decades your senior, isn't he?"

"No, mom!" Caroline quickly reassured. "He's in his twenties and he's really very handsome, but I'm not sure that dad will accept him as his- well, eventually- son-in-law."

"Surely, you're overthinking the matter. Your father will love your mate like he's his own son."

"I don't know," Caroline said, the worry evident in her voice. "I mean… He's the alpha that attacked our village a couple of years back. I'm not sure that dad will take kindly to hearing that I'm marrying a man who meant our people harm."

"Now, sweetheart… Your father will not have a choice and it isn't like anybody was seriously hurt during the chaos that erupted. I mean, you were able to take down one of them."

"I- I didn't take him down per se… Actually, I was the one that fought the alpha- my mate, apparently."

"What?" Liz asked, genuinely sounding surprised. "My god, and all this time I didn't know?"

"I just didn't think that it was important. And the way I responded to him that day, I don't know mom. And please let's not talk about this anymore. I find that I'm feeling a tad bit embarrassed at the moment."

"Sweetheart, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't. But your father will want to meet your mate officially as soon as possible. I'm not saying to drag him here tomorrow, but try and get to know his some more… Perhaps, if all will be well in the coming weeks, we'll make our way to your university and meet him there."

"Oh, mom." Caroline said, her voice beginning to tremble. "At this point, I don't know whether to be happy about finally meeting my mate or afraid. It's a lot to take in."

"It is," Liz agreed. "I know that, but you were chosen as mates for a reason, darling. Don't worry overly much about it."

"But what if it doesn't work out between us? I'm sure there have been times in the past where mates just didn't get along."

"There hasn't," Liz replied. "And trust me when I tell you that if he is your mate, then your lives will be filled with happiness. I'm not saying that there won't be any difficulties ahead, but every relationship has problems."

"You're right," the blonde sighed. "I'll take your advice, mom. Also, I promise to try and get to know him better."

"Very good," Liz sighed in relief. "Now, your father has just returned, so shall I tell him or will you, my dear?"

"Can you tell him? Caroline asked, not yet ready to tell her father about her mate.

"Of course, but do expect a call later today. I am fairly certain that he won't be able to sleep without hearing how you found him."

Laughing, Caroline agreed before she hung up the phone.

Soon thereafter, she lay back on her bed and thought about how she would be able to find Klaus. After all, they had many things to talk about...

* * *

There you have it! So, Caroline has spoken to her mother about Klaus and in the next part I believe I'll have Klaus speak to Elijah about Caroline and then I may have them have a conversation.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so I am finally back with an update and I hope you guys enjoy this one. Even though this chapter is somewhat short, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

The next morning, the blonde awoke to her phone ringing. With a sigh, she reached over for her cellphone before she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice hoarse with sleep and exhaustion.

"Top of the morning to you, love." An accented voice responded and she huffed in annoyance.

"How did I know you were going to contact me?" She questioned even though she thought that it would be her father on the other end of the line. After all, he hadn't called her the day before...

"Well, I thought about it and realized that I wouldn't be seeing you until next week. Considering our bond, I didn't feel like waiting any longer than I have to."

"Any longer than you have to? Do you want to tell me what it is you do not wish to wait for?"

"I want you to meet my family, love. And then hopefully you'll allow me to meet your family. I know this seems all sudden, but we're mates. Meaning that we're tied to one another whether we like it or not. With that in mind, I'd rather get our alliance underway."

"We have just met, Mikaelson. And need I remind you how our first meeting went? You were attacking my people!"

"I was doing what was best for my pack. But no harm was done to anybody- the property suffered, but that was all fixable. Really, love… I'd rather you be in league with me than against me."

"I am not ready to meet your family or marry you, so stop with this nonsense immediately!"

"Love, I want to respect your wishes- really I do… Nevertheless, we have a duty to our people. The sooner we marry and consummate our marriage the better."

"Oh, I see what this is about…" Caroline responded, sounding annoyed.

"Do you? Enlighten me then, sweetheart." He urged, wondering what it is she would say.

"You want to finally have sex. That's it, isn't it? I mean it must be hard being unable to perform with any other woman."

Gritting his teeth, Klaus looked up at her window and scoffed aloud.

"That is not the point. As I said before, we have a duty to our people. You must understand that and realize that us being mates isn't going to change."

"I do understand that, but I'm currently in college. I'm trying to make a life for myself. Find me in a little over half a decade and then we'll talk."

"I'm not going to wait that long." He responded. "Call me impatient, but I am the alpha of my pack and am in need of my mate. Since you were so lucky to have that fall into your lap, you mustn't shy away from your destiny."

"Look, I need some more time and that isn't going to change. I can't up and leave all that I know and run away with you. I haven't even spoken to my father yet."

"Your father's opinion is important. I'm not going to argue with you on that account. However, it does not matter if he gives us his blessing. We're mates, meaning that there is absolutely nothing we could do, but accept our destiny."

"Look, I get it… You're frustrated because you haven't been able to sleep with anybody else. But, I'm not ready to share that aspect with you. You need to be patient, Klaus."

"I've been waiting a bloody long time, Caroline. I'll be damned if I'll wait any longer than necessary. If you want to get to know me then fine. We'll go out on dates or whatever mundane things will make you feel better. Trust me when I tell you I am not trying to be a jerk… I am simply ready to accept my lot in life with you by my side. I've been alpha for a long time now. My people live by a set of rules and I don't take well to knowing my rules have been ignored. It would be best if you remembered that."

"All I'm asking for is a month to get to know you better. Afterwards, I'll meet your family and you'll meet mine."

"Three weeks," he bargained. "I'd give you a month, but time is of the essence. Do we have a deal?"

"How about three and a half weeks?" Caroline questioned even though she knew he'd probably refuse.

"Fine," he responded.

Taken aback by his quick response, she barely had enough time to answer before he spoke.

"Sounds good," she was able to get out.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight and we'll go out. Does that meet with your approval?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Fantastic," he responded. "Now, I am off to a lecture class. I will see you tonight, Caroline."

"See you," she replied.

When he hung up, Caroline sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her head. With a sigh, she lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I have nothing to wear!" She suddenly cried out before she jumped up and made her way over to her closet.

As she was looking through her clothes, she stopped and wondered why it is she reacted the way she did. If she would go in sweatpants and a pizza stained shirt he wouldn't say anything.

Nevertheless, she decided that she would tease him just a little bit. Frustrations and all, she decided as a smirk appeared on her lips.

However, at that moment she didn't think of her own frustrations…

* * *

There you have it! So, how will their date go? I guess you'll guys just have to wait and see :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, so I am finally back with a fanfic update after a while. If some of you read A Lady's Veil, I stated there that my grandmother was not doing well. Unfortunately, my grandmother passed away a little over a week ago. Things have been crazy, but I tend to find solace in my writing. With that thought in mind, I would like assure you all that I have started writing again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Without further ado, here it is!

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Caroline got a phone call just as she was putting on some lipgloss. Reaching for her cellphone, she accepted the call and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" The blonde asked as she smacked her lips together to even out the amount of lip gloss on her lips.

"I'm waiting, love. Shall I come up or will you come down?" The Brit questioned and though Caroline couldn't see his face, she was certain he had a smirk gracing his full lips.

"I'll come down in a bit. Just wait for me by the bench and as soon as I am there, we'll go."

"Though I'm a stickler for punctuality as you may have realized in class, I'll let this one slide. I'm waiting, sweetheart." He told her and right after he ended the call.

Sighing, the blonde finished with her makeup as quickly as she could and made her way out of her dorm room.

Once she was outside, she looked in the direction of the bench and spotted him sitting there with a small smile on his lips. She approached him with her head held high and her posture straight.

"Wow," Klaus said as he stood up and moved towards her.

They met halfway and she looked him over curiously. She took in his gray dress shirt and black dress pants. He wore a pair of polished black shoes. On top of the dress shirt he wore a black vest that fit his physique to perfection. The stubble that coated his jaw was a golden blonde color and his eyes were alit with awe.

"You look magnificent, love. That dress suits you perfectly and the color is just stunning." He complimented as his gaze ran over the mint green dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

Immediately, Klaus made his way over to her and reached for her hand. He propped her hand through his arm and smiled widely.

"Really, Klaus. I get it, you like what you see, but that big smile of yours is making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, I… Nobody has ever told me that my smile made them feel uncomfortable. My apologies," he said aloud as the smile fell from his lips.

A stoic look appeared on his face and the blonde giggled out loud before she gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Just because your big smile makes me uncomfortable doesn't mean you can't smile at all. I happen to like that half grin that you have bestowed upon us all during lecture class."

"Yeah?" He questioned as his eyes widened a fraction.

"Yep," she nodded. "Now, how about we start heading out. There are people already looking at us funny."

"That's bound to happen, love. I happen to be your professor and you happen to my student. Relationships of that sort are rather frowned upon. Nevertheless, there is nothing anybody can say. You are over eighteen and I'm in my mid twenties. That's not a big deal at all."

"I agree, but perhaps next time we should just meet at the parking lot. Keep our relationship on the down low, you know?"

"I know," he nodded. "It's a little too late for that now, so please… Let us head over to the parking lot." He said as he took out his car keys from his pocket and began twirling them.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

As the valet parking employee approached them, Klaus got out and left his keys in the ignition. He nodded at the young man before he went over to Caroline's side. He opened her car door and extended his hand for her to take.

The blonde rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed, but the ghost of a smile on her glossy lips told him otherwise. Her little smile told him that she was enjoying this more than she thought she would.

Though the beginning of their car ride was rather awkward, as soon as the blonde turned up the music they both relaxed. Caroline sang the different lines and giggled when Klaus joined in on the fun. Though he got half of the lines wrong and confused the blonde more than once, they still spent the car ride to the restaurant comfortably.

Now, they were walking into the restaurant with smiles on their lips. Klaus told the hostess his name and as the hostess was looking up their reservation, they shared shy smiles with one another.

Once they were seated, Klaus immediately ordered a bottle of wine- one of the best as a matter of fact… As they waited for the wine, they looked through the Italian cuisine menu.

Caroline's eyes moved from one page to the other quickly and she licked her lips. Italian food happened to be her absolute favorite after all.

"I see I've chosen the correct spot for our first date." Klaus commented as he looked over at her with a self-satisfying smile.

"You did," she answered. "Which brings me to my question: how did you know that Italian food was my absolute favorite?"

"Call it a hunch," he shrugged. "And remember, love… We're mates and we're bound by fate."

"Or…" she started as her bright blue eyes narrowed in his direction. "You were thinking about yourself because Italian food happens to be your favorite type of cuisine."

"What?" He questioned as though her words wounded him. Putting a hand over his chest, he tried to keep his face devoid of all emotion, but a smile broke over his mouth.

Before he knew it, he was chuckling and nodding.

"You're right," he finally said as soon as he was able to get his laughter under control. "I picked this place because it's my serves my favorite Italian dishes. However, it's a win-win situation. How, you may ask? It's simple really, we both love Italian food!" He told her.

"True enough," she agreed just as their waiter approached them with a bottle of wine. He poured the wine into their glasses, but his gaze seemed to stay upon Caroline a bit longer than necessary.

Klaus's hands clenched into fists as his blood began to boil. He looked at the waiter with a predatory intent written all over his face.

"Klaus," Caroline warned as she spotted him holding the edge of the table with white knuckles. "Klaus, relax." She urged. "There is no need to cause a scene."

Not listening to the blonde, Klaus stood up and got close enough to the waiter to touch the buttons on his crisp white button down shirt.

"Don't look at my girl like that." Klaus said, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Relax, man." The waiter replied. "I'm just admiring your girl's looks. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"You are," he replied. "You are looking at her as though she is a tasty morsel you'd like to consume."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but most of the men in this restaurant are looking at her. That's what happens when you have a smoking hot girlfriend, bud. Get used to it," he shrugged just as he began walking away from the very angry werewolf.

Klaus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and swung his fist into the waiter's nose.

"What the hell!" The waiter cried out as he put his hands to his nose. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Don't look at my girlfriend, asshole. And that goes for all of you." He said, addressing the entire restaurant. Just as he was raising his fist to strike the waiter again, Caroline reacted.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out as she stood up and held him back. "What are you doing!?"

"Remove your hands from my person, love. I'd like to deal with this jerk properly." Klaus announced as he made a move towards him.

"Relax!" She cried out just as the majordomo moved over to them.

"Out of my restaurant!" He commanded as he motioned for the security guards.

Suffice it to say, Klaus and Caroline were kicked out of the restaurant and banned from there forever… The ride home was spent in angry silence and as soon as Klaus put his car in park, Caroline got out.

"This isn't going to work." Caroline announced.

"We're through and I don't care if you're my mate. I don't need nor do I want a mate with anger issues. Good bye." She said before she walked off, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"You fucked things up, brother." His brother said from behind him- Kol Mikaelson to be precise...

* * *

There you have it! Oopsie, there seems to be trouble in paradise already. And Kol has gotten into the mix, so yay that :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and this chapter has some amazing Kolaroline if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it isn't really all that long. However, this fanfic's chapters are never really long to begin with, so I thank you for sticking with me anyway.

Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, Caroline didn't feel like getting out of her bed. She knew that she had class, but she also knew that she didn't want to see her professor whom was also known as her mate apparently.

Shutting her eyes, she forced herself to go back to sleep, but that was to no avail. Caroline huffed in annoyance and threw the blanket off of herself.

Standing up, she went about her morning routine and soon thereafter, she was walking towards the building where her lecture was going to be held.

As she entered the building, she thought about ways that would work to keep out of Klaus' line of sight. The blonde knew that she was acting like a child, really she did… However, she was not okay with the little cockfest Klaus threw the night of their first date. After all, Caroline was just getting around to the fact that he was her mate and he had the gall to throw such a tantrum? It was a definitive turn off and she refused to be stuck to him her life no matter what their ancestors had to say about it.

With that thought in mind, she entered the class and was relieved to see that he wasn't there yet. She chose the seat behind a tall, broad-shouldered quarterback because his brawn would cover her from Klaus's sight.

Finally relieved, she took out her laptop and notebook.

Just as she was clicking on that day's lesson, she saw somebody new sit beside her.

Looking over at the newcomer, she spotted a guy with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and though he was attractive, he didn't stir anything inside of her- not like Klaus.

"Thinking of somebody, darling?" The accented voice questioned besides her as he watched her with a charming smile on his lips.

"Do I know you?" She responded, knowing the answer. Though Caroline hated coming off as a bitch, she wasn't in the mood and wanted to be left alone.

"It's okay, I get it. You want to be left alone." He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" She questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Your future brother-in-law of course." He answered as he waited for her reaction.

"I beg your pardon?" She said, unsure of whether she heard him right.

"Come on, darling. I'm your future brother-in-law because your mate is my brother." He said a little too loudly and several heads turned in their direction.

"Lower your voice!" She hissed on a whisper. "Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to you, Care Bear."

"Don't call me that. You don't even know me and your brother is not my mate no matter what he says."

"If you recall, none of us have a say in who we are destined to be with." He shot back. "And really, I didn't mean to get your panties in a bunch. I just thought it would be the mundane thing to do to introduce myself."

"But you didn't introduce yourself. You simply stated that you are to be my brother-in-law. How did you suppose I would react?" She asked as her hands clenched into fists.

"Just as you did, actually. If you haven't come to the conclusion that I can read your mind, now you know."

"Excuse me?" She said, the shock evident in her voice. "You and I need to have a conversation, so follow me. I'm not about to talk about my life in front of interested humans."

"Sounds good," he smirked. "Shall we give them a show?"

"A show?" She asked, confused yer somewhat curious.

"Nah, it's not a good idea." He replied as he shook his head. "Lead the way."

Caroline did just that and the two of them left the lecture room and moved into an empty classroom.

"Now, start from the beginning." She urged as she sat on the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure you now understand that I'm a werewolf much like yourself. I just happen to have an extra sense as well- one that allows me to read your mind."

"My mind or minds in general?" Caroline asked.

"In general," he answered. "But that doesn't matter right now. What I want to talk about is when you and my brother will finally accept the fact that you're bound to end up together."

"I don't even know your name." She said, dumbstruck.

"Kol Mikaelson at your service, darling."

"Well then Kol Mikaelson, your brother and I will not be ending up together. Not after that stunt he pulled a couple of days ago."

"You do realize that werewolves are primal creatures, don't you? My brother told me what occurred and I don't think you should hold what he did against him."

"He threatened a waiter for looking at me as well as anybody else who dared to glance at me. How am I supposed to react? He acted like a first class ass and I refuse to be linked to a man with so little trust in his significant other." Caroline stated firmly, refusing to back down.

"Caroline, my brother has been through a lot. He never had a normal childhood. He grew up way too fast because he had to step up. That affected him and though I realize he shouldn't have reacted the way he did, he did it because he cares about you."

"Look, he may care for me. However, he needs to learn how to control his temper. Otherwise, there is no future for us. I realize that he is a good guy, but I can't be linked to him if he continues to assault anybody who doesn't know better. Some girls may find their overprotective boyfriends to be amazing, but that's not me. I can take care of myself and he has to realize that."

"Hear that, brother?" Kol said as he glanced over at the door with a half grin on his lips.

Caroline did the same and flushed red when she spotted Klaus standing there with a severe expression on his face.

"Brother, leave me and my mate by ourselves please. We have much to talk about." Klaus announced looking over at Kol.

"Sure," he shrugged before he walked out. "Best of luck, future sister dearest." He said looking back over at her.

When Klaus and Caroline were alone, he approached her.

"Now, let's talk." He said aloud.

Caroline watched him with a grim expression on her face, but nodded anyway.

* * *

There you have it, my lovelies! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was kind of a filler. Soon, we'll get to the good stuff, I promise.

If there is any fanfic that you would like to see updated, leave the title in the review section and I'll do my best to update it. Thank you!

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
